Origami's
by Gigids
Summary: Ketika mencari pekerjaan membuat Tetsuya frustasi, Akashi datang lewat sebuah origami. Akakuro. Romance&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**ORIGAMI'S**

Udara siang tak terlalu terik menyilaukan, tapi hawa Tetsuya terasa menyedihkan. Pikirannya pusing tak karuan mengingat lamaran kerjanya belum ada yang menunjukkan keberhasilan. Berkali-kali lolos tahap wawancara, tapi sampai sekarang dirinya belum kerja juga. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dirinya menyesal sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya yang lama. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semenyesal apapun, sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya.

Tetsuya tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Padahal _Portfolio_ -nya sudah oke, _Resume_ -nya juga dia desain hingga kelihatan kece. Saat wawancara, dirinya juga sudah bertindak sesuai dengan arahan sebuah web pencari kerja _professional_ dan sesuai dengan petunjuk teman-temannya yang handal. Lalu kenapa dirinya juga masih gagal?

Menyedihkan.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Original Story milik Gigi.

Main cast. :

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Othe's

Warn :

T

Akakuro

Shounen Ai.

Romance, Friendship.

OOC

Typo

…

Iya, dirinya menyedihkan. Kalau diingat-ingat, dirinya kuliah dengan tidak main-main apalagi yang berkaitan dengan tanggung jawab. Hasil tes baik teori maupun praktek selalu memuaskan hingga dirinya meraih beasiswa pendidikan. Saat magang, dirinya bahkan berhasil masuk perusahaan ternama dengan memenangkan sebuah perlombaan. Ketika wisuda, Tetsuya juga masuk jajaran mahasiswa yang duduk paling depan dimana itu adalah tempat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang mempunyai predikat nilai tertinggi satu angkatan. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

Rasanya menyebalkan dan dibumbui rasa menyesakkan. Atau memang segalanya berawal dari keberuntungan? Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia berjuang?

…

Kepala Tetsuya cenat-cenut tak karuan. Kalau harus menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, dirinya tak keberatan sekarang.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Tetsu." Tanya Aomine yang baru saja datang.

"Menyebalkan."

"Apanya?"

"Kalian."

"Hah?" Kali ini Kagami berhenti makan dan ikut berbicara.

"Maksudku, saat kuliah kalian bahkan tak pernah belajar, kerjaannya hanya main basket, kenapa karir kalian lancar?"

"Err, Tetsu, kau sudah berbicara seperti itu berapa kali hari ini?"

"Kau mengejekku?"

Aomine bergidik. Teman mungilnya yang biasanya anteng ini mengerikan kalau sensinya kumat.

"Kau sudah melamar lagi?"

"Kagami-kun, apa kau belum pernah merasakan dilempar buku ini?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil menunjuk novelnya.

"Belum."

"Aomine- _kun_ , merunduk."

"Eh?"

Bruk!

" _Ittai_ , Kuroko!" Teriak Kagami saat buku novel milik Tetsuya dilemparkan padanya.

"Salah siapa tak peka?"

Kagami melirik Aomine dan dibalas dengan dengusan membuat Kagami menjitak kepala birunya.

"Apa-apaan kau _Bakagami_?!"

"Kau yang _Aho_ , kenapa tak bilang-bilang?"

" _Omae_! Aw-"

"Berisik."

Suaranya datar. Intonasinya biasa, tapi auranya mengerikan. Aomine dan Kagami memang punya tubuh yang lebih kekar daripada Tetsuya. Tapi masalah aura, jangan tanya. Orang sabar kalau marah, ngeri ceritanya.

" _Ne_ , Tetsu," Aomine mencoba memanggil saat auranya turun, "Kenapa tak meneruskan novelmu saja?"

"Sudah. Tapi masa seleksinya lama. Aku butuh pekerjaan sekarang."

"Yah, kalau tak dapat kerja, nikah saja."

"Anak istriku kau nafkahi?"

Sumpah, Tetsuya pas model sensi bikin ngeri!

"Maksud Aomine, kau cari suami."

"Apa?"

Pertanyaannya sih biasa, tapi entah mengapa Aomine dan Kagami seperti melihat pisau dibelakang punggung Tetsuya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_."

"Ti-tidak, hahaha." Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

Kampret. Tetsuya mungil-mungil menggemaska- menakutkan!

"Aku mau pesan lagi, kalian mau apa?" Kagami berdiri, dengan dua alasan. Satu memang ingin pesan, yang satu melarikan diri dari aura yang tak mengenakan.

"Aku 5 big burger, 2 pepsi tanpa float." Ujar Aomine.

"Kuroko?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, nafsu makannya yang sudah sedikit, malah hilang sama sekali sekarang.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu, kau pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan."

"Kapan?"

"Ya itu rahasia Tuhan."

"Padahal aku tak pernah menyimpan rahasia dari Tuhan."

"Err, Tetsu.." Aomine kehabisan bahan lagi. Duh, susah kalau Tetsuya jadi baper begini.

Daripada disemprot lagi, Aomine menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponselnya dan mulai membalas pesan dengan wanita-wanita bohai incarannya.

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam keheningan, Tetsuya mengamati Aomine yang sedang asyik-entah-karena-apa. Merasa dicueki, tangan lentiknya mengambil setumpuk kertas dari tas Aomine, lalu mulai melipatnya.

Satu origami bangau selesai.

Dua origami bangau selesai.

Tiga Origami bangau-

"Kau sedang apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami setelah kembali dari mengantri.

"Membuat origami."

"Oh. Kau yakin tak makan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Makan apa? Kau hanya minum segelas vanilla milkshake."

"Sudah kenyang."

Kagami mencoba belajar dari pengalaman. Mengganggu Tetsuya yang lagi sensi itu mengandung resiko yang cukup menyusahkan. Daripada terkena akibat yang membuatnya tak tenang, lebih baik dirinya diam.

"Mana pesananku?"

"Ini," Kagami memberikan pesanan Aomine, sambil matanya memberi kode 'lihat Kuroko'.

"Oii, Tetsu, sedang apa?"

"Origami."

"Oh, aku tahu mainan itu. Kau bisa membuat apa saja?"

"Hanya bangau,"

"Oh, baiklah. Nikmati saja, siapa tahu kau ada ide lagi."

Tetsuya tak menjawabnya. Tapi tangan-tangannya cekatan membuat origami bangau yang kini sudah mulai memenuhi meja mereka.

…

Sekian lama hening karena 3 manusia yang duduk disana tengah sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing,

"Ehm."

Deheman suara _baritone_ membuat ketiganya menengok kearah yang sama, dan menemukan seorang laki-laki muda yang tampan tengah berdiri disana.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Kagami.

Tapi pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu tak menghiraukannya. Mata heterokromnya malah memandang intens Tetsuya yang kini melanjutkan aksi melipati origami.

"Ehm." Pemuda itu berdehem lagi, Aomine yang kesal dan hampir mengumpat, tapi tak jadi karena mata itu mengisyaratkan sebuah hal yang tak menyenangkan kalau berani memberi gangguan.

"Ehm," Deheman lagi, tapi kali ini diikuti jari-jari putihnya yang menyentuh tangan Tetsuya pelan.

Tetsuya menengok pemilik tangan yang menyentuhnya dengan tatapan yang terdefinisikan, "Apa."

Kata tanya yang bahkan tak diikuti dengan tanda tanya dibelakangnya. Aomine dan Kagami yang melihat interaksi dua makhluk yang tingginya hanya rata-rata, mengelus dada. Ukuran boleh mini, tapi auranya membuat mereka ingin pergi. Berat sekali.

"Akashi Seijuro. Kau?" Pemuda bernama Akashi itu menjabat tangan Tetsuya dengan paksa.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ , _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_." Yah, meski batinya dongkol setengah mati karena tingkah seenak jidat Akashi, tapi Tetsuya punya standar kesopanan yang dia junjung tinggi.

"Tetsuya, kah?"

" _Hai_ ," Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada datarnya.

Aomine meneliti Akashi. Tak usah dirinya yang berkutat di kepolisian, warga senegeri ini bahkan tahu siapa keluarga Akashi. Pemilik 'gurita' perusahaan ternama, sahamnya dimana-mana dan dengan kekuasaan yang tak terbantahkan. Untuk apa laki-laki dengan kedudukan setinggi itu disini? Di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang bahkan tak masuk list-nya untuk dikunjungi.

"Apa kau yang membuat origami-origami ini?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, tapi kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau sudah punya pekerjaan?"

Mendengar kata pekerjaan, mata Tetsuya meredup lagi, "Belum."

Akashi tersenyum kalau tak mau dibilang menyeringai, "Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu, kalau kau mau."

'Kalau kau mau', tapi entah mengapa dikuping Kagami dan Aomine terdengar seperti 'Kau harus mau'.

Mata Tetsuya berbinar, sebelum akhirnya timbul kecurigaan, "Apa?"

"Jangan curiga dulu. Aku memang butuh ini." Akashi mengangkat satu burung bangau kertas buatan Tetsuya.

"Maksudnya, kau ingin membeli ini?" Tanya Tetsuya yang sebenarnya semakin tak mengerti dengan tingkah Akashi.

"Ya, tapi tak hanya satu. Aku butuh seribu origami bangau." Wajah Akashi menghempas jarak dengan wajah Tetsuya yang sekarang hanya terpaut 5 centi, "Dan aku ingin kau yang membuatnya."

Tetsuya menimbang, tapi disatu sisi terlihat ragu. Maksudnya, siapa yang kurang kerjaan membeli origami kertas seperti ini?

"Tenang saja, aku memberi waktu seminggu dan aku akan membayarmu."

"Tetsu, jangan ditri-" Aomine berjengit saat Akashi menatapnya tajam, "Maksudku, coba dipertimbangkan."

"Berapa?" Tanya Tetsuya singkat.

"Kau mau berapa?"

"500.000 yen." Ujar Tetsuya tanpa pertimbangan karena sejujurnya dia ragu terhadap apa yang Akashi ucapkan. Bisa saja ini penipuan, kan?

" _Deal_." Akashi langsung menjabat tangan Tetsuya.

Yang membuat wajah Tetsuya sedikit berubah ekspresi dan membuat bengong Aomine dan Kagami.

Siapa yang dengan gila mau membayar seribu origami burung bangau sederhana dengan uang 500.000 yen?

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja. 500.000 yen, dan kalau itu membuatku diterima, kau dapat bonus."

"Ini untuk seseorang?"

"Ya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mungkin untuk kekasihnya, mengingat tampang Akashi, pasti minimal punya gandengan atau target incaran. Atau malah untuk lamaran?

"Dan kau kerumahku besok?"

Kali ini Aomine bertindak, meski kadang menyebalkan, tapi Tetsuya sudah dia anggap adik sendiri, "Kenapa harus kerumahmu?"

"Tentu saja karena dia bekerja."

"Kau tinggal pesan, dan Tetsu akan membuatkannya."

"Kau siapa?"

"Tetsu sudah aku anggap adik sendiri,-"

Tetsuya sedikitnya terharu dengan kata-kata Aomine, tak menyangka kalau makhluk sering baca majalah hentai itu perhatian padanya.

"-dan aku tak mau dia kehilangan keperjakaannya kalau tanpa pertanggungjawaban."

Dak! Tetsuya menendang tulang kering Aomine tanpa perasaan.

"Aww! _Ittai_ , Tetsu."

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Tapi aku sedikit keberatan jika harus kerumahmu."

"Kalau kau melamar kerja, apa pekerjaannya kau bawa pulang? Bukannya kau bekerja di kantornya?"

"Tapi kau bukan instansi maupun perusahaan. Aku kau pekerjakan atas nama pribadi. Lagipula, aku hanya waspada."

Akashi menyeringai, "Baiklah. Ini alamatku," Akashi memberikan sebuah kartu nama, "Dimana alamatmu? Sekaligus kontak yang dapat aku hubungi."

Tetsuya mengambil kertas yang sejatinya calon yang akan dibuat origami, dan menuliskan alamat serta kontaknya disana, "Ini,"

Akashi memasukkan kertas yang Tetsuya berikan pada dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan 5 lembar uang 10.000 yen dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya, "Ini uang muka, sekaligus bisa kau belikan bahan kertas origami."

Tetsuya menerima dan mengangguk.

"Seminggu lagi, kita bertemu disini pada jam yang sama."

"Baiklah."

Akashi menjabat tangan Tetsuya lagi, "Senang berbisnis denganmu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi dengan mengecup jemari Tetsuya yang dibarengi dengan tatapan horror ketiganya.

Setelah ditinggal Akashi, ketiganya kembali berkutat pada makanannya lagi. _Minus_ Tetsuya yang sedang mencorat-coret kertas untuk menghitung anggaran yang dia butuhkan nanti.

"Syukurlah, Kuroko. Meski belum mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap, tapi setidaknya penghasilan yang kau dapat itu lumayan."

"Itu bukan lumayan. Bahkan itu lebih besar berkali lipat dari gajiku," Ujar Aomine.

"Tapi tetap lebih menyenangkan kalau itu kerja tetap,"

"Syukuri saja,"

Tetsuya mengangguk, dengan senyum sekilasnya yang menandakan, hatinya cukup senang dengan adanya pekerjaan.

"Oii, Tetsu, kau ambil kertas yang- Tetsu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mengambil kertas-kertas ini dari tasku?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Itu laporan catatan kriminal yang akan aku kumpulkan pada atasanku besok!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak punya salinannya dan kau menggunting-guntingnya!"

"Aomine- _kun_ diam saja tadi."

Melihat Tetsuya yang menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa membuat Aomine semakin sakit kepala, "TETSU!"

…

Tetsuya menekuk jari-jarinya yang pegal. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia lembur membuat origami bangau pesanan Akashi. Matanya sungguh mengantuk dan sudah tak mempan pakai kopi. Matanya melirik origami-origami karyanya yang sudah dia susun rapi. Memang, kalau membuat asal jadi, dirinya yakin, membuat seribu origami tak butuh lebih dari 4 hari. Tapi menghormati Akashi yang sudah memberinya pekerjaan, Tetsuya mengutamakan kualitas dan kerapian. Apalagi, kata si pemesan, origami-origami ini akan diberikan pada seseorang.

Rasanya Tetsuya masih tak percaya kalau dia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan membuat seribu origami, apalagi dengan bayaran yang kelewat tinggi.

"200 lagi."

Tetsuya berkata sendiri sambil mengepaknya pada kotak, yang tiap kotak berisi 100 origami. Lalu tangannya dengan cekatan mulai bekerja lagi.

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ tipe orang yang percaya pada permintaan yang terpenuhi dengan seribu burung bangau origami?"

Laki-laki bersurai biru itu mengedikkan bahu, lalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaan yang kini tengah dia geluti sepenuh hati. Bagaimanapun, meski ini hasil seenak jidat Akashi, konsumen tetaplah konsumen. Dia berhak mendapat yang terbaik atas harga yang dia bayarkan. Dan Tetsuya sangat paham dengan hukum orang usaha dan jualan.

…

Seminggu kemudian setelah pertemuan.

Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang. Ditempat yang seminggu lalu dijadikan tempat perjanjian. Waktu pertemuan tinggal 5 menit lagi, tapi dirinya belum melihat Akashi. Sebagian dirinya diliputi was-was sekarang. Tetsuya tahu kalau kepercayaan antar konsumen dan produsen itu penting, tapi tetap saja, sebagian dari dirinya juga merasakan keraguan. Toh, akhir-akhir ini memang sering terjadi penipuan, meski kalau memang Akashi tak jadi, dirinya tak rugi materi karena uang yang telah Akashi berikan, lebih dari cukup untuk membeli bahan.

Drrrt. Drrt. Getar pada ponsel membuyarkan Tetsuya dan lamunannya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang belum teridentifikasi pemiliknya.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Ah, Akashi- _kun_? Ung, aku sudah berada ditempat janjian. Apa? Oh, _restaurant_ depan?" Tetsuya melihat _Restaurant_ yang berada didepan tempatnya berdiri, "Sepertinya tutup. Oh, baiklah. _Jaa_."

Tetsuya memberesi barangnya, lalu bergegas menuju tempat yang Akashi pilih untuk bertemu, meski hatinya sedikit dongkol. Ya, kalau mau pindah tempat, kabar-kabar lah! Jangan mendadak begini. Kalau saja dirinya tak menghormati, sudah dia jitak kepala Akashi.

Infinite Restaurant.

Seumur-umur Tetsuya belum pernah kesini meski tinggal dan sering bermain didaerah sini. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi harganya tak terjangkau untuk pemuda seperti dirinya. Bahkan, ketika dia sudah bekerja kemarin, dan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, juga tak kepikiran untuk mampir. Dirinya memilih hemat. Kalau kesini, bisa menghabiskan satu bulan gaji.

Tapi tak heran sih, lihat saja, ornament-ornament yang dipasang, serta _design_ bangunan yang begitu elegan. Itu baru luar, kalau dalam-

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Infinite Restaurant."

Baru saja dirinya didepan pintu, sudah disambut dengan beberapa pelayan. Padahal pakaian Tetsuya sangat kasual.

"Sudah reservasi?"

"Ah, maaf, saya datang atas undangan Akashi Seijuro." Ujar Tetsuya yang sudah menguasai keadaan.

"Tamu atas Akashi Seijuro- _sama_ , Kuroko Tetsuya- _sama_?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan baru sekali ini dirinya dipanggil dengan titel – _sama_.

"Mari ikut saya, Akashi- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda."

Tetsuya mengikuti si pelayan, menyusuri sudut restaurant yang terlihat mewah dan menawan. Tapi terlihat sepi sekali. Bahkan, mungkin hanya dirinya dan Akashi yang ada disini. Terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi mungkin karena masih siang hari.

"Silahkan, Akashi- _sama_ menunggu di dalam."

"Terimakasih,"

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk, lalu mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam didepan pintu sendiri.

Membulatkan tekad, Tetsuya mengetuk lalu menekan gagang pintu.

Mewah. Indah dan elegan terlihat jelas pada tiap sudutnya. Dan disana, ada Akashi yang kini tengah tersenyum,-err, atau entahlah- kepadanya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tetsuya, Masuklah."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu mendekat, "Ini pesanan Akashi-kun."

"Tak perlu buru-buru, duduk dulu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Menghela nafas, lalu Tetsuya mendudukan diri.

"Pesanlah sesukamu."

"Aku sudah makan,"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya. Atau kau mau ini batal?"

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya, yang benar saja! Dirinya bahkan sampai tak tidur beberapa hari! Memang dari segi materi, dia tak rugi, tapi dari segi tenaga, dirinya lelah sekali. Akhirnya daripada batal, Tetsuya memilih memesan makanan yang entah apa namanya dirinya tak peduli.

Setelah makan siang selesai, Tetsuya segera menyerahkan kotak-kotak yang berisi origami, sambil otaknya mencatat, tidak mau lagi makan dengan Akashi. _Okay_ , bukannya tak enak sih, tapi dirinya tak bisa makan banyak. Tapi disini, Akashi memaksa untuk menghabiskannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ ini-"

"Ayo ikut aku dulu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Tetsuya ikut saja."

"Tapi-"

"Ingat, Tetsuya, pelanggan adalah raja."

Entah mengapa Tetsuya ingin sekali menyalahkan pembuat hukum tersebut sekarang.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Tetsuya mengikuti Akashi yang kini tengah menyetir menuju ke sebuah tempat yang Tetsuya tak tahu dimana.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kita mau kemana?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Tetsuya tenang saja."

Tetsuya tahu ini salah. Maksudnya, Akashi bukan orang yang dikenalnya, tapi entah mengapa, dirinya tak berontak.

Dan satu jam kemudian, disaat matahari mulai pelan-pelan menghilangkan teriknya, mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah tempat yang terlihat sepi hingga hanya terlihat satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Ini dimana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja."

"Akashi-kun, kau bukan sindikat kriminal, kan? Bukan penjual organ, juga kan?"

Akashi tersenyum, yang entah mengapa berbeda dari senyum-seringainya yang biasa, "Aku lebih suka _makan_ Tetsuya sebenarnya."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak," Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya untuk mengikutinya, "Tetsuya akan senang disini."

Tak mau berpikir yang bukan-bukan dan mengarah ke genre _gore_ , Tetsuya memilih mengikuti Akashi untuk tetap berjalan menyusuri bukit.

"Kita sampai."

Tetsuya memandang pemandangan yang tadi tertutup punggung tegap Akashi. Indah, menakjubkan dan dirinya tak tahu kalau ada pemandangan yang asri ini dibalik gemerlapnya kota Tokyo.

" _Kirei_ ," Tetsuya berguman tanpa sadar.

"Hm, _Kirei_." Ujar Akashi sambil memandang pemuda yang tadi diseretnya.

Tersadar dari keindahannya, Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, "Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ membawaku kesini?"

"Tetsuya tidak suka?"

"Kau bercanda? Ini indah sekali, Aku menyukainya."

"Ini tempat favoritku."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu kesini kalau sedang ingin sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi- _kun_ mengajakku?"

Akashi tersenyum aneh lagi, "Kau membawa origaminya kesini?"

"Oh, maaf, aku hampir lupa." Tetsuya merogoh tasnya, "Ini, tapi aku hanya membawa satu kotak. Sisanya di mobil."

"Tak apa, ini cukup."

"Akashi- _kun_ mau apa?"

"Lihat saja."

Akashi mengambil origami-origami dalam kotak, lalu merangkainya dengan menggunakan sebuah pita tipis menjadi deretan burung-burung origami yang setiap deretnya terdiri dari 5 origami. Setelah selesai, Akashi menuju pada beberapa kincir udara yang cukup tinggi, lalu mengikatkan tali yang berisi deretan origami pada tiap sisi balingnya.

Tetsuya berniat membantu, tapi melihat Akashi yang begitu terlihat asyik, dirinya takut mengganggu.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya saat Akashi beranjak menelusuri jalan setapak.

"Tetsuya tunggu disini."

Dan beberapa saat setelah Akashi pergi, Tetsuya melihat baling-baling tadi berputar, membuat burung-burung origaminya seolah terbang.

Indah sekali. Bahkan, jika ini tak dibayar, Tetsuya tak keberatan. Seolah letihnya hilang begitu melihat origami bangau yang membuatnya tak tidur dan lupa makan, dibuat sebegitu penuh keindahan.

"Tetsuya suka?"

Tetsuya tersentak, lalu melihat Akashi tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ darimana?"

"Tetsuya suka?"

"Ung, suka. Indah sekali, Akashi- _kun_."

Tetsuya kembali tenggelam dalam keindahan, tapi dirinya sadar, ada dua lengan yang kini bergerak pelan tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ada sebuah dagu, yang tengah ditempatkan dibahunya. Tapi entah mengapa, Tetsuya tak keberatan, dan malah terbuai kenyamanan.

Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal, seolah sudah saling lama kenal. Bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Tanpa disadari, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dalam peraduan.

"Sudah sore,"

"Apa kau ada kesibukan lagi?"

"Tidak. Acaraku hanya mengantar origami pada Akashi- _kun_."

"Berarti, kau luang?"

"Ung. Memangnya mau kemana lagi?"

Bahkan dirinya yang tadi menyumpahi Akashi yang menyeretnya kesana kemari, kini malah mengajukan diri.

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi lagi, Tetsuya."

Mempertimbangkan sejenak, lalu Tetsuya memilih menganggukkan kepala. Entah mengapa, dirinya mulai penasaran. Mulai ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang Akashi. Meski satu sisi dirinya merutuk dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ayo," Akashi menggandeng tangan Tetsuya lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, jika saat berangkat hanya menggandeng, kini Akashi menautkan jari, dan ditengah jari-jari yang tertaut, ada sebuah sengatan-sengatan pada tubuh Tetsuya dan Akashi.

Perjalanan kali ini tak terlalu jauh, hanya 30 menit dari bukit yang mereka kunjungi, dan sekarang, mereka telah sampai pada sebuah taman dan terlihat terawat.

"Taman?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Akashi membukakan pintu Tetsuya, "Origami yang lain?"

"Oh, ini." Tetsuya menunjuk satu kantong plastik yang berisi 900 origami sisa tadi.

"Baik, ayo ikut."

Tetsuya mengikuti Akashi, meski satu hatinya kebingungan. Dirinya tahu kalau origami-origami ini akan diberikan kepada seseorang, lalu kenapa tadi Akashi memperlakukannya dengan penuh kemesraan?

Satu bagian dada Tetsuya sesak yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Akashi- _sama_ ," Sebuah panggilan dengan suara laki-laki paruh baya menyadarkan keduanya yang masih terlarut dalam keheningan.

"Sanada- _san_ ,"

Tetsuya tak tahu laki-laki itu siapa, tapi jelas itu kenalannya Akashi.

"Anda mau ke taman?"

Akashi mengangguk, lalu laki-laki itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kunci.

"Akashi- _sama_ mau saya antar?"

"Kau cukup menunggu di gerbang."

"Baik, Akashi- _sama_ , dan ini?"

"Ku- Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ , _Yoroshiku_." Tetsuya sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Kuroko- _sama_ ,"

"Panggil Kuroko saja, Sanada- _san_."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, Akashi- _sama_ dan Kuroko- _kun_ , mari ikut saya."

…

"Saya menunggu disini,"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ayo, Tetsuya." Dan tangan itu bertaut jari lagi.

"Apa ini tak apa-apa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, bukannya Akashi-kun akan menemui seseorang?"

"Iya."

Lalu kenapa memegang tanganku? Lalu kenapa memperlakukanku selembut ini? Bukannya hubungan kita hanya sebatas produsen konsumen? Dan kenapa aku.. cemburu?

"Tetsuya?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa terlalu lelah?"

"Tidak. Masih jauh?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Kita sampai."

Taman yang begitu indah. Jelas, ada tangan-tangan terampil yang merawat ini semua. Tapi tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Akashi- _kun_ , mana seseorang yang kau temui?"

Meski Tetsuya tahu, dirinya entah bagaimana dengan bodohnya akan patah hati, tapi tak mengapa. Lagipula, dirinya juga tidak bisa men-vonis secepat ini kalau dirinya tengah jatuh cinta.

"Disana." Ujar Akashi sambil memandang ke sebuah sudut.

"Mana?"

"Ayo," Tangan mereka bertaut lagi, dengan sejuta pertanyaan menguasai hati Tetsuya.

"Akashi- _kun_ yakin?"

Akashi tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar.. tulus. Dan Tetsuya tahu kalau senyum itu harusnya tak dipublikasikan karena mengandung resiko bisa membuat orang jatuh hati karenanya.

"Ini, aku ingin menemui ibuku." Lalu Akashi memutuskan tautan jari mereka lalu berjongkok pada sisi kanan sebuah gundukan, dan mulai membersihkan satu dua tanaman yang tumbuh disana.

"Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Ini ibumu?"

Helai merah itu mengangguk, "Iya,"

Tetsuya merasa tak enak. Maksudnya, dia hanya orang luar, tak berhak masuk kesini, "Maaf,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak berhak disini,"

"Kata siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya, kesini, beri salam pada ibuku."

Tetsuya mendekat, lalu membaca nisan itu bertuliskan 'Akashi Shiori', "Akashi- _san_ , permisi, maaf sudah lancang masuk kesini."

"Tak apa, ibuku baik sekali."

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau merindukan Akashi- _san_?"

"Tentu saja."

Tetsuya menjadi merasa bersalah saat tadi di bukit, dirinya membicarakan tentang ibunya. Tentu semakin membuat Akashi terluka.

"Aku.. maaf."

"Kenapa Tetsuya banyak minta maaf?"

"Tadi di bukit, pasti aku membuat Akashi- _kun_ tak enak."

"Tidak, aku suka mendengar Tetsuya bercerita."

"Eh?"

Akashi tak menjawab, tapi Tetsuya tahu kalau laki-laki ini tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk pada pusara ibunya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Tetsuya ikut berdoa.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Origami yang tadi,"

"Oh, ini." Tetsuya menyerahkan semua sisa origami pada Akashi. Lalu origami itu diletakkan pada sebuah _space_ yang berada tepat di samping kiri dan kanan pusara. Dan, melihat itu, membuat Tetsuya menitikkan air mata meski mukanya masih datar saja.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa?"

"Hanya sedikit menyesal,"

"Kau tak suka kesini?"

"Bukan, hanya kalau tahu Akashi- _kun_ akan memberikannya pada seorang yang begitu berharga, rasanya origami buatanku tak pantas saja."

"Ibuku suka membuat semacam ini sebelumnya. Aku ingin membuatnya, tapi tak sempat,"

"Maaf, Akashi- _san_ , mungkin buatanku tak serapi milik anda."

"Ibu tak akan protes, bahkan jika origami ini hanya gumpalan kertas tak berbentuk."

"Ibumu pasti baik sekali."

"Ya, baik sekali hingga aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa." Akashi tersenyum lagi. "Tetsuya?"

"Ya?"

"Ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi.." Akashi berdiri, menautkan jari mereka lagi, lalu menghadap pusara, "Ibu, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan bersamaku hingga aku tua nanti. Aku menemukan seseorang yang ingin aku jaga sepenuh hati. Ibu tak perlu khawatir lagi, aku sudah bahagia disini dan aku berharap, ibu juga bahagia disana."

Ini terlalu cepat, iya. Tetsuya juga sadar akan itu. Tapi entah mengapa, satu sisinya tak memberontak. Satu sisinya tak menolak. Tapi satu sisinya yang lain, masih mempertahankan logikanya dengan mutlak.

Otaknya mengingatkan bagaimana tentang mereka yang baru saja saling mengenal. Mereka baru saja saling mengetahui, dan terlalu cepat untuk mengungkapkan hal se-sakral ini.

"Akashi- _kun_.. ini?"

"Ya, Ibuku yang ingin aku temui, dan kau adalah seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadanya."

"Kenapa?"

Akashi tersenyum entah yang keberapa kalinya, "Simpel saja, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Akashi- _kun_ terlalu cepat men-vonisnya." Aku juga begitu.

"Tidak. Aku tahu itu, saat melihatmu yang mengerjakan origami-origami itu, aku tahu siapa yang akan aku jaga dan aku nikahi."

"…"

"Tetsuya, jika aku hanya main-main padamu, tak mungkin aku mengenalkanmu kepada wanita yang aku hormati seumur hidupku. Tak mungkin aku mengajakmu ke tempat dimana semua rahasia aku kubur sendiri disana."

Akashi membelai pipi Tetsuya pelan, "Disini, didepan pusara wanita yang menempati posisi paling tinggi bagiku, aku berjanji padamu, akan menjagamu, menjaga hatiku untukmu."

"Ini-"

"Terlalu cepat?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tak meragukanku?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku tak menuntut menikah sekarang, hanya saja, aku ingin komitmen diantara kita, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memandang mata Akashi, lalu meneliti dan tak ada kebohongan disana. Tautan jari terlepas, dan Akashi sempat merasa dadanya sesak saat berpikir tentang dirinya yang ditolak. Tapi Tetsuya tak berpaling, pemuda bersurai biru itu menuju makam ibunya.

"Akashi- _san_ , aku meminta izin, agar diperbolehkan menjadi orang yang nantinya bisa menjadi orang yang mampu menopang Sei- _kun_. Bisa mendampinginya dan pantas untuk berada disisinya."

Tetsuya berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju Akashi, "Aku sudah meminta izin,"

Grep. Dan pelukan erat menaungi Tetsuya, "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tak tahu sekarang sudah mencintai Sei- _kun_ apa belum, tapi aku menerimanya. Terimakasih,"

Akashi menangkup wajah Tetsuya, "Milikku. Semua milikmu, baik burukmu, kurang lebihmu akan jadi milikku."

Wajah Akashi mendekat, lalu bibirnya mengecup bibir Tetsuya dan menjadi sebuah ciuman yang hangat bagi keduanya. Lalu ketika kecupan hangat itu hampir masuk tahap melumat, Tetsuya mencubit lengan Akashi cepat.

"Aww!"

"Lihat tempat." Ujar Tetsuya datar sambil melirik pusara ibu Akashi yang seolah memergoki mereka.

END.

Author's note :

Hai, ketemu saya lagi. Jangan bosen. Dan cerita ini curhat saya sendiri yang entah kenapa nyari kerja susah bener! 90% ini pengalaman saya hingga Tetsuya ketemu Akashi, itu hanya fiktif belaka. Dan ga nyangka, yang cuman berasal dari curhat bisa hampir sampe 4k!

Btw, saya suka banget bikin origami bangau, cuman ya ga seberuntung Tetsuya dapet jodoh lewat origami, hahaha

 _Anyone_ , ada yang bisa kasih tahu dimana dapet kerja? :P

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
